


Picnic en casa

by rebek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comida, Cuarentena, Day 6, Fluff, M/M, OsaSuna Week, Picnic, Tier 1 Home / Food, hogar, osasuna week 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebek/pseuds/rebek
Summary: OsaSuna Week, día 6: hogar / comida.De cómo Osamu y Suna no permitieron que la cuarentena les arruinara los planes.[Cuarentena!AU].
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Ginjima Hitoshi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020, SunaOsa





	Picnic en casa

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera vez participando en una Week, ¡espero os guste mi trabajo!

❝Hay una que no puede parar

de hablar de glamour,

y él sólo piensa en comer

su fruta prohibida.❞

**SODA STEREO**

LLEVABA todo el día enfurruñado, y Suna no entendía por qué. Hasta donde sabía, no había ocurrido nada que hubiera podido suscitar su malhumor. Haciendo un repaso mental de lo que hicieron durante la semana, le pareció que ésta había transcurrido con la mayor normalidad de todas, sin que sucediese algo inusual que desbaratara la tranquilidad en la que vivían o que pudiera haber motivado el enojo de su novio. Tampoco es como si hicieran la gran cosa en el transcurso del día, realmente. Desde que hubo iniciado la cuarentena, se habían limitado a disfrutar de esta nueva y calmosa rutina, en la que podían gozar con la compañía del otro tanto como quisieran, luego de que hubiesen vivido los últimos meses atrapados en la agitación de este mundo que movíase siempre presuroso e imparable, apenas viéndose en los ratos libres que Suna apartaba entre los entrenamientos de los _EJP_ y los constantes viajes que le arrancaban de casa debido a los partidos de la _V.League_ , y los que Osamu lograba apartar tras cerciorarse de que todo marchaba bien y decidía que podía tomarse un descanso de sus labores en _Onigiri Miya_. Ahora disfrutaban de un rato apacible cada mañana, permaneciendo acurrucados uno junto al otro en tanto intercambiaban mimitos y besos perezosos, sin que les apremiara la prisa de que Suna debiera marcharse a entrenar o que Osamu tuviera que bajar a abrir el restaurante para dar inicio a otra jornada de trabajo. Después de terminar de desayunar, Suna quedábase ejercitándose en el balconcito —porque la orden era mantener esos cuerpos en forma, de tal manera que, en cuanto se levantase la cuarentena y se retomasen los partidos, pudieran estar en óptimas condiciones para barrer el piso con los demás equipos de la _V.League_ —, mientras que Osamu bajaba al restaurante y se ocupaba en preparar los pedidos que le encargaban por llamada y que eran entregados por sus repartidores de _delivery_. Al acabar con el último de éstos, subía y transcurrían el resto de la tarde viendo películas o jugando a algún juego de mesa, y en eso se les iba la noche, peleándose por alguna trampa cometida en el _UNO_ o el _Monopolio_ y trasladando la discusión a la alcoba, donde la madrugada les pillaba haciendo el amor en medio de la habitación a oscuras.

Y esta era, a grandes rasgos, la rutina que repetían cada día, en el transcurso de este confinamiento que parecía extenderse casi infinitamente...

Sin embargo, aquella mañana Suna percibió que había algo distinto en el humor de Osamu. Lo supo en cuanto se despertó y lo primero que vio fue a su novio con la vista clavada en el techo, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido y la boca crispada en una mueca enojada, como si éste fuese el culpable de todos y cada uno de sus problemas. Pensó entonces que tal vez todo lo que quería era que le diera mimitos —así de infantil y caprichoso podía volverse a veces—, por lo que procedió a mimarle y besarle hasta que hubo visto que su expresión se suavizaba. Empero, al poco rato volvió a pillarle mirando hostilmente, esta vez, a las paredes, y comprendió que su irritación no había sido causada por un momentáneo capricho, sino que algo más era lo que la motivaba. No se le ocurrió nada más aparte de suponer que esto debía estar relacionado con algún asuntillo del restaurante, creyendo que quizás la cuarentena había afectado las ventas y disminuido los ingresos del mismo, estropeando, por tanto, el presupuesto calculado religiosamente por Osamu, que se empeñaba obstinado, como el tacaño que era, en economizar hasta el último centavo. Aunque pronto tuvo que descartar esta suposición, pues, al ver por encima del hombro las cuentas que su pareja sacaba, le pareció atisbar en el papel más números positivos que negativos, lo que echaba por tierra su idea y dejaba bastante en claro que el confinamiento no había reducido el apetito de la gente por degustar unos sabrosos _onigiris_.

Estuvo el resto de la mañana pensado qué otra cosa podría haber molestado así a su novio. Al no ocurrírsele nada más, decidió que no tenía más opción que preguntarle directamente qué rayos le pasaba, antes de que tuviera que encontrárselo, no sé, viendo la tapa del inodoro como si quisiera caerse a golpes con ella o algo por el estilo.

—A ver, pues —le dijo, su voz sonando violenta a pesar de que no lo quisiera, delatando que se estaba empezando a irritar porque Osamu siguiera aún irritado y no le hiciera saber por qué—. Dime qué te pasa.

—Hoy es tres de mayo —repuso Osamu, en tanto dejaba de cortar los vegetales que estaba preparando para el almuerzo y levantaba la mirada, fijándola en él. Su expresión era tan indiferente como de costumbre, mas, en la leve forma en la que fruncía sus cejas y arrugaba la nariz, Suna se percató de que su malhumor no había cedido ni un poquito.

—¿Qué pasa el tres de mayo? —Inquirió, después de que las dos neuronas que le quedaban en la cabecita no lograsen hacer sinapsis para recordar qué carrizo ocurría en dicha fecha. Por lo menos estaba seguro de que no habíase olvidado del aniversario de ambos, puesto que el día en el que hubieron iniciado su noviazgo lo tenía grabado con lujo de detalles en su memoria: fue un veinte de junio a las tres y media de la tarde, cuando Atsumu les engañó para que acudiesen a un lugar citado y se confesasen de una buena vez, harto ya de verles orbitar uno en torno al otro sin que ninguno se atreviera a confesar sus sentimientos.

Osamu no respondió; se limitó a tan sólo señalar, con la punta filosa del cuchillo que sostenía, hacia el calendario pegado en la nevera con un imán en forma de _onigiri_. Suna se acercó, quejándose entre dientes de que por culpa de la cuarentena no había podido ir a chequearse la vista y hacerse las gafas que requería para corregir su principio de miopía, y, al fijar la mirada en el calendario y dar con la fecha en cuestión, notó que ésta estaba encerrada en un circulito hecho con un rotulador rojo, en cuyo interior figuraba, escrito en una tosca caligrafía, una única palabra: «PICNIC». Hizo un gesto de reconocimiento, recordando repentinamente que se trataba del día en el que, antes de la cuarentena, habían pautado esa cita que hubieron estado postergando durante varias semanas debido a sus apretados horarios. Era algo bastante sencillo, nada complicado, sólo un simple picnic en el parque, aprovechando que ese habría sido el primer fin de semana libre de Suna de acuerdo al cronograma de los partidos de la _V.League_ para la temporada de primavera.

Entonces comprendió que aquello era lo que había hecho enfadar a Osamu, que la cuarentena les hubiera estropeado los planes, impidiéndoles disfrutar de su picnic en el parque.

—Ah, ya entiendo por qué estás molesto. —Y, apartando la mirada del calendario, se acercó a él y le abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro ajeno—. Pero esto va más allá de nosotros, ¿entiendes? —Murmuró contra su cuello.

Osamu asintió por toda respuesta, y Suna sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón al ver que el semblante de su amado se ensombrecía hasta tornarse triste, seguramente al imaginarse lo bien que lo habrían pasado si la cuarentena no les hubiese impedido tener su picnic, disfrutando de un rato agradable comiendo deliciosos bocadillos hasta hartarse y recostados sobre el mantel uno en los brazos del otro, mientras apreciaban el paisaje primaveral que extendíase ante ellos, de un parque investido por sus más vivos colores, y exhalando la exquisita fragancia de las flores plantadas por dondequiera que se perdiese la vista. Se esforzó por pensar en algo más que pudiera decirle para tratar de consolarle, y por el esfuerzo sus dos neuronas le recompensaron conectando y logrando que maquinase una idea ingeniosa, que le pareció que podría ser la solución a aquel problema.

—Tengo una idea —dijo, separándose del abrazo para que su novio voltease a mirarle, y aventurándose a proponerle—: ¿Qué tal si hacemos el picnic aquí?

—¿Aquí? —Osamu frunció el ceño, y estuvo casi a punto de recordarle que el concepto de _picnic_ según el diccionario hacía referencia a una comida campestre, o lo que era lo mismo, a una merienda realizada en algún lugar al aire libre, aunque Suna le interrumpió antes de que pudiese decir cualquier cosa sobre ello.

—No es como si pudiéramos salir de todos modos. —Y se encogió de hombros, haciendo un gesto con el que quiso hacerle ver que no tenían más opciones aparte de eso o dejar que la cuarentena se saliese con la suya estropeándoles los planes.

Osamu acabó accediendo sin pensárselo mucho, y Suna le sonrió y le alentó diciéndole que se luciera preparando unos sabrosos bocadillos, porque estaba muy hambriento y no tendría piedad en criticarle su comida si no le hacía quedar satisfecho por completo. Esto bastó para animarle, por lo que se apresuró a preparar una deliciosa merienda, en tanto su novio se ocupaba de condicionar el balconcito para el picnic, apartando las macetitas que entorpecían el paso y extendiendo sobre el suelo una manta vieja que encontró tirada al fondo del armario, que ya estaba empezando a deshilacharse dejando por todas partes un reguero de hilitos sueltos. Luego volvió a la cocina y, tras encender la radio a todo volumen para que tuviesen un buen fondito musical que les acompañase, ayudó a Osamu a terminar los bocadillos, pasándole los ingredientes que necesitara y contribuyendo con lo poco que sabía hacer pese a sus nulas habilidades culinarias, más bien acabando por distraer al otro al arrancarle de la estufa para que bailasen juntos cuando la emisora transmitía alguna canción que le gustase.

Y, una hora más tarde, tuvieron todo listo para aquel improvisado picnic. Colocando toda la comida encima de la manta, se sentaron apretujados uno junto al otro en el diminuto espacio libre que Suna había logrado apartar en el balconcito, y empezaron a comer, dispuestos a disfrutar de ese agradable momento a pesar de que no estuviesen en el parque tal como habían planeado en un inicio. Pero se tenían a ellos mismos, a la calidez de su hogar y al dulce aroma de sus plantitas de menta reemplazando al de las flores, y todo esto bastaba para ambos.

LLAMARON a la puerta por décima vez, o eso fue lo que les pareció a ellos. Llevaban un buen rato tratando de ignorar los timbrazos, mas era tanta la insistencia con la que llamaban, que pronto llegó el punto en el que Osamu no pudo soportar más aquel ruido que osaba a perturbar la tranquilidad del momento que estaba compartiendo con su pareja. Así que, tras escuchar el chiste malo que soltó Suna insinuando si acaso había encargado comida a domicilio, se levantó y, gruñendo una maldición por lo bajo, se apresuró a ir a abrir antes de que se repitiera nuevamente el timbrazo. Y volvió a maldecir, esta vez mucho más alto, cuando, al abrir la puerta, encontró a Atsumu aguardándole de pie al otro lado de la misma. Un barbijo negro cubríale la mitad del rostro, iba envuelto en una sudadera de _Pikachu_ y por mayor calzado llevaba unas chancletas de un chillón color rosado; y todo esto en conjunto, además de su cabello enmarañado, daba la impresión de que pareciera que recién habíase levantado de la cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó hostilmente, sin molestarse en disimular el enfado que le embargó al verle allí interrumpiendo su picnic con Suna—. Estamos en cuarentena, imbécil, no puedes salir a la calle.

—Hitoshi me encerró fuera de la casa por comerme su tarta —explicó Atsumu en respuesta, su voz sonando algo amortiguada tras el barbijo, y no dándose cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir carecía de sentido, pues, bueno, cómo le iba a encerrar si de todos modos estaba en un lugar abierto y no en uno cerrado, tal como indicaban los conceptos de _encierro_ y sus demás derivaciones. Al parecer no se había tomado la molestia de echarle una buena repasada al diccionario, incluso pese a que tenía bastante tiempo libre de sobra para ello gracias a la cuarentena.

—¿Por comerte su tarta? —Repitió su hermano, enarcando una ceja y mirándole arrugando el rostro en una expresión incrédula.

—¡Qué iba a saber yo, ni siquiera se esforzó por esconderla en el refri! —Se excusó chillando, mientras se bajaba el barbijo hasta el mentón y recordaba la discusión que había tenido con su novio hacía tan sólo un cuarto de hora antes, cuando éste le pilló luego de haberse comido todo el dulce a pesar de que le había advertido que era suyo y sin siquiera haberse dignado a guardarle un pedacito, acabando por echarle de la casa apenas pretendió defenderse arguyendo que si no quería que se lo comiera entonces debió haberlo escondido al fondo de la heladera desde un principio.

Osamu iba a increparle que, maldito idiota, el barbijo no es para que te lo bajes y lo dejes ahí calentando tu puto cuello, de paso que te lo quitaste mal, debes sacártelo jalándolo por las tiras y no tocando la tela, mira que ya lo ensuciaste con tus asquerosas manos, pedazo de imbécil. No obstante, en ese instante apareció Suna a su lado, y no se resistió al impulso de repetirle todo cuanto le hubo dicho su gemelo, para que no se quedase sin la imagen mental de imaginarse a Atsumu siendo echado a patadas de su propia casa por Ginjima y todo ello debido a una tonta disputa por un dulce.

—Aquí lo increíble es que Ginjima no se haya hartado de ti antes en los veinte días que llevamos de cuarentena —se burló Suna, no pudiendo sofocar una risita y dejándola escapar sin esforzarse por disimularla mucho, la cual fue secundada por las risas de Osamu.

—Confirmo —convino este último. Y, pasando un brazo en torno al cuello de su novio, atrayéndole más hacia sí, miró a su gemelo y agregó con sorna—: Agradecido con el de arriba porque estoy pasando la cuarentena con Suna y no contigo.

—¡Viviste dieciocho años conmigo! —Chilló Atsumu indignado, señalándole con dedo acusador.

—Dieciocho años de total y absoluto sufrimiento —sentenció su hermano, haciendo un gesto solemne y esforzándose por reprimir que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa burlona y el impulso de reírse del otro en toda su cara.

Y a esto Atsumu le reprochó con que dejase de burlarse a expensas de él, farfullando que ese no era el punto de aquella conversación. Entonces Osamu repuso que si no le gustaba lo que decía la puerta estaba abierta y era libre de marcharse a joderle la existencia a alguien más, a lo que su gemelo contestó recordándole que sus demás amigos vivían en otros municipios de la ciudad y que por el decreto de emergencia estaba prohibido trasladarse de uno a otro, a excepción de si se trabajaba en alguno de los sectores priorizados o si se contaba con algún salvoconducto en el que se justificara el motivo de su traslado. Por ello no tuvo más opción que dejarle entrar, suponiendo que de todas formas su hermano se empeñaría insistiendo en quedarse, prefiriendo eso a tener que pasarse el resto de la tarde sentado bajo el porche de su casa a la espera de que a Ginjima se le pasase el malhumor y se dignase a abrirle la puerta.

Dejó que Atsumu entrara y, después de que le hubieron sometido al protocolo de desinfección, que consistió en que se lavase las manos en tanto tarareaba una canción durante veinte segundos y le rociaban la ropa con alcohol etílico en spray, el susodicho ese se encaminó a la sala dejándose caer en el sillón, dispuesto a pasarse aquel rato entreteniéndose viendo alguna buena película que lograse encontrar haciendo _zapping_ en la tele. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de estirarse para alcanzar el control sobre la mesita y encender el televisor, su mirada se desvió hacia el balconcito, donde se percató de la merienda a medio comer que habían dejado desparramada por toda la manta extendida por el mismo.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Un picnic? —Inquirió curioso, olvidándose por completo de su intención de instalarse a ver la tele y levantándose para acercarse al balconcito, su boca haciéndose agua al contemplar los sabrosos bocadillos que su gemelo había preparado.

—Pues sí, qué más va a ser —replicó Osamu, no quedándose con las ganas de recalcarle lo estúpido que se hubo visto preguntando aquello sabiendo que la respuesta a su pregunta era bastante obvia.

—¡Quiero un poco! —Exclamó, tomando asiento sobre la manta y agarrando un plato limpio.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó Suna con tono incrédulo, y mirándole frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No acabas de comer tarta?

—¡Fue un pedacito de tarta bien chiquito! —E hizo un puchero, pensando que, a diferencia de él, que fácilmente podía comerse todo aquel postre de una sola sentada, Ginjima tenía la manía de servirse porciones pequeñas de la parte que le correspondía, en un intento por estirar el dulce y poder comer un poco de éste durante varios días.

—Seguramente estás exagerando —dijo Osamu, aunque más bien él era el que había exagerado, puesto que no sólo se contentó en preparar los típicos sándwiches que no podían faltar en cualquier picnic, sino que también se había lucido preparando ensaladas, enrrolladitos de salchichas y atún y unas hamburguesitas, que constituían suficiente comida como para alimentar a una hambrienta boca más, e incluso quizás a dos.

Y Atsumu le ignoró, comenzando a servirse una buena porción de cada bocadillo sin esperar invitación alguna por parte de ellos. Entonces Osamu hizo ademán de acercarse pretendiendo esta vez sí echarle a patadas, pero Suna le detuvo, encogiéndose de hombros para hacerle ver que la compañía de su gemelo le daba igual y convenciéndole de que lo más fácil sería ignorarlo e intentar fingir que no estaba allí, por lo que volvieron a sentarse y continuaron comiendo, esperando que ninguna otra cosa más les volviera a interrumpir el picnic.

UNA MEDIA hora más tarde, cuando ya estaban por terminar de comer, volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Osamu se levantó a abrir, luego de que hubo amenazado a su hermano con que si se atrevía a comerse la última hamburguesita que quedaba —la cual ya había sido reclamada como suya—, le echaría a la calle a punta de patadas en su sarnoso trasero, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo de que pudiera contagiarse de coronavirus, porque cualquiera que se atreviera a meterse con su comida no podía esperar salirse con la suya y quedar ileso en una sola pieza. Se apresuró al encaminarse hacia la puerta tras escuchar que repetíase el timbrazo, preguntándose que quién podría ser el que ahora les interrumpía y dispuesto a sugerirle no muy amablemente a quienquiera que se tratase que se largara por donde había venido, que después de todo se hallaban en cuarentena y no estaba bien que rompiesen el confinamiento excusándose con cualquier tonto pretexto. Empero, en realidad acabó dando un saltito de alegría en cuanto abrió y se encontró con que quien le aguardaba afuera no era otro que Ginjima, y supuso que su amigo pasaba por allí en busca de la molestia que tenía por pareja para librarle del suplicio de tener que seguir conviviendo con Atsumu por más tiempo. Iba mejor vestido que éste, con una ropa más decente que no delataba que transcurriese todo el día en pijama holgazaneando debido a la cuarentena, y el barbijo que llevaba cubriéndole medio rostro era tan blanco como su cabello.

—Vengo a buscar a mi novio —dijo, tras saludarle brevemente, no acercándose mucho y procurando mantener la debida distancia.

—¡'Tsumu! —Gritó entonces Osamu, volviéndose hacia el interior de su hogar—. ¡Te buscan!

El aludido se levantó y, en cuanto atisbó tras su gemelo la silueta de su novio, se precipitó a su encuentro en el vestíbulo. Suna le siguió, presintiendo que Atsumu estaba a punto de protagonizar una escenita de lo más graciosa, por lo que no quería perderse la ocasión de reírse y burlarse de él todo lo que quisiera.

—¡Has tardado mucho en venir a buscarme! —Le reprochó Atsumu a Ginjima, sus labios contrayéndose al esbozar un puchero infantil.

—Sólo pasaron cuarenta minutos —repuso, haciendo caso omiso el comentario que soltó Suna por lo bajo de que el enojo apenas habíale durado por corto tiempo.

—¡Pude haberme enfermado! —Se quejó Atsumu ofendido, fingiendo hacerse la víctima—. ¿¡No te preocupa que me enferme!?

Ginjima no lo admitió de inmediato. El otro tuvo que insistirle durante varios minutos, hasta que logró que admitiera que sí se había preocupado al menos un poquito, aunque su preocupación más bien se inclinaba hacia la parte de ahorrarse el tener que pagarle una multa para sacarle de la cárcel luego de que algún policía le pillase en la calle sin ninguna buena razón con la que pudiese excusarse, preocupándole menos la posibilidad de que pudiera contagiarse de coronavirus.

—Ya, bueno. Vámonos para que puedas comprarme otra tarta —dijo, antes de que Atsumu pudiera reprocharle indignado por desconfiar de él y sus supuestamente ingeniosos métodos para evadir a la policía.

—No sé para qué tanto quieres comer tarta si puedes comerme a mí... —replicó, sonriéndole con gesto seductor, en un intento por conseguir su perdón al notar que continuaba picado por el asunto del postre hurtado... No obstante, al verle fruncir el entrecejo irritado, comprendió que su comentario sólo había conseguido embarrarla más.

—Hoy vas a dormir en el sofá —masculló Ginjima, agradeciendo internamente que el barbijo ocultara el violento sonrojo que dominó sus facciones.

Y Atsumu chilló una disculpa, mientras se apresuraba por calzarse sus chancletas y cubrirse el rostro con el barbijo, precipitándose por ir tras su pareja, quien ya se había despedido de Osamu y Suna, ignorando las risas de estos últimos suscitadas al presenciar la escena, y se alejaba de ellos bajando por las escaleras hacia la calle.

—Yo también quiero postre —murmuró Osamu, en cuanto hubieron vuelto a quedarse solos y se sentaron en el balconcito.

—Creo que quedan _ice pops_ en el refri —contestó Suna, e hizo ademán de levantarse a buscar los helados, mas Osamu le detuvo sujetándole por la muñeca, lo que provocó que voltease a mirarle confundido.

—No ese tipo de postre... —Y le miró con expresión insinuante.

Suna le sonrió, y se acercó a él hasta quedar sentado sobre su regazo, dejando que el otro le besara cuanto deseara.

Y mientras le besaba, Osamu pensó que aquella era la mayor ventaja de haber hecho el picnic en casa y no en el parque, y que, al final de cuentas, la cuarentena no les había estropeado del todo los planes.

**Author's Note:**

> Iba a meter AtsuKita, pero por cuestiones de logística tuve que cambiarlo (no recordaba que Kita vivía en la granja, por lo que lo más lógico según yo habría sido que Atsumu se fuese de la ciudad a pasar la cuarentena con él en el campo). Así que le metí AtsuGin, porque llevo todo el mes pensando en esta ship y quería sacarlo de mi sistema, aparte de que quería leer sobre ellos y no encontré nada (¡literalmente acabas de leer el primer fic que incluye AtsuGin en todo el fandom!).


End file.
